Let It Be
by Zimra David
Summary: Le jour du révéillon de Noël, une seule personne trouve le moyen d'aller travailler... OS, un peu de LillyxXxScotty


L'inspecteur Rush releva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Depuis ce matin, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, se transformant d'une légère couche duveteuse à une couche épaisse et glacée qui recouvrait les trottoirs et bloquait la circulation. Personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui, même s'il l'avait voulu. La jeune femme était partie très tôt de chez elle et avait marché pour venir au Central, mais ses collègues n'avaient pas réussi à déneiger leurs voitures pour s'aventurer au travail. Ainsi, John, Nick et Jeffries avait appelés pour prévenir de leur absence. Kat avait posé une semaine de congé pour être avec sa fille le jour de Noel et du Nouvel An, et Scotty avait aussi demandé des congés. L'Inspecteur se retrouvait donc seule devant son bureau, seule à fixer la neige qui tombait et le ciel gris, synonymes du mois de Décembre. Elle porta machinalement sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres, se laissant réchauffer par son café. Un mois qu'ils demandaient la réparation du chauffage… Elle cligna des yeux et posa son regard sur sa veste, à l'entrée des bureaux. Un courant d'air la fit à nouveau frissonner, elle ferait mieux de se lever et d'aller chercher cette maudite veste avant d'attraper un rhume…

Lilly posa sa tasse et se hâta vers le porte manteau, enfilant rapidement son vêtement avant de retourner s'assoir. A peine avait elle reprit son café que les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre. Elle ne put retenir un juron et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux. Chaque année s'était la même chose. Le soir du 23, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et elle se retrouvait au Central dès les premières heures d'ouverture avec pour seule compagnie son gobelet de Starbucks. Chaque année ses collègues prenaient des vacances ou ne parvenaient pas à venir travailler à cause de la neige, et chaque année elle leur mentait à leur retour en leur disant qu'elle avait passé de bonnes fêtes. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Jamais, depuis son enfance. Sa mère y était pour quelque chose… Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire inviter par l'un de ses amants et de revenir saoul à la maison, vomissant ses tripes dans l'entrée. Et depuis ses sept ans, Lilly s'était toujours arrangée pour que Chris ai un vrai Noël. Elle lui avait toujours trouvé une peluche ou un livre et était toujours passé derrière sa mère, effaçant les vomissures et l'écoutant délirer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le sommeil de l'ivresse, le visage barbouillé de larmes, répétant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue d'enfants. Puis Chris avait grandi, se mettait à sortir, évitant la maison familiale pour les fêtes, passant ses soirées en boîtes de nuit en flirtant avec des hommes beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Oui, Lilly détestait cette fête, cette tradition des cadeaux. Pourquoi offrir quelque chose aux gens que l'on était censé apprécier ? L'amour porté à leur égard aurait du leur suffire, l'amour était le seul présent inestimable dans le monde, et ça, les gens l'oubliait…

Malgré elle, le regard de la jeune blonde dériva vers le bureau de son collègue. Chaque année, Scotty partait quelques jours avec sa conquête du moment, sa 'Charline'. Ils passaient deux jours dans un hôtel pas trop cher mais qui tenait debout et le latino revenait aux alentours du 3O, pour repartir le soir du Nouvel An avec une nouvelle compagne. Encore quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas l'importance de l'amour…

Lilly ferma les yeux et s'étira mollement, elle n'avait pas la tête à travailler, elle n'avait pas la tête à rester chez elle… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ou elle allait. Comme l'avait dit beaucoup de ses ex', sans son travail, sans ses collègues, elle n'était rien. En voilà bien la preuve. Alors qu'ils passaient tous un réveillon avec leur famille, ou dans un bar à regarder le baseball, une bière à la main, elle était là, assise devant son bureau, un dossier non résolu ouvert devant elle à la page des preuves. Sa vie ne se limitait qu'à son travail, et à ses chats. Elle eu un vague sourire, Scotty la taquinait souvent sur l'importance qu'elle portait à ses compagnons à quatre pattes, mais il avait bien comprit ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle, une source d'amour profond, un amour qui ne demandait qu'a être partagé et qui n'attendait, n'espérait rien, sauf peut-être une caresse le soir et un bout de gigot.

L'inspecteur se releva dans sa chaise et se frotta les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre, la neige s'était intensifiée, se transformant presque en tempête, et elle qui était venue à pied… Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle finalement, devant sa télé, au chaud, se repassant un de ces films gnangnan qui lui servaient à se remonter le moral.

La sonnerie du téléphone la tira de ses pensées et la fit légèrement sursauter, évitant de justesse sa tasse.

-Inspecteur Rush ?

-Lilly… ?

-P-Papa ?

-Oui… Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment… Enfin… Je voulais… Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, je voulais te l'apporter chez toi mais… Enfin avec toute cette neige…

-… Je comprends… Merci beaucoup…

-Marie *Je sais pas si on sait le prénom de sa femme actuelle, donc j'improvise xD* veut t'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs…

Son père laissa sa phrase en suspens, conscient de ce qu'il demandait à sa fille.

-C-c'est très gentil de sa part… Mais…

Elle hésita. Elle ne faisait rien pendant les fêtes, elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Mais pourquoi donc, à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait un pas vers elle, elle était obligée de reculer quitte à se retrouvée plaquée au mur ? Elle recula un instant le combiné du téléphone et soupira. Que devait-elle faire dans ce genre de situation ? Son père avait une vie, une famille, une famille dont elle ne faisait pas partie. _Mais tu pourrais !_ Lui susurra une petite voix. Elle pourrait faire partie de la vie de son père. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir son passé, il admettait qu'il avait eu deux filles avec une alcoolique, lors de ses jeunes années, et sa femme l'admettait aussi.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Oui… Je veux bien passer un de ces soirs…

-Eh bien… répondit son père, sa voix quelque peu teintée d'émotions, nous t'attendront… Je t'appellerai pour te prévenir de la date.

-Bien…

-Eh ! Lilly !

-Oui ?

-Joyeux Noël.

-… Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Papa.

Elle reposa doucement le téléphone sur son socle et se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière, attrapant son gobelet de café et le vidant d'une traite. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, elle appréhendait juste de devoir se retrouver dans une ambiance familiale. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas connu ça… ? Trop longtemps.

Les lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux avant de se rallumer, l'électricité était revenue. Elle se leva et alla brancher son cellulaire. A peine s'était elle rassise que ce dernier sonna, lui indiquant qu'elle avait un message. Elle se releva en soupirant et composa le numéro de sa messagerie. Si c'était encore Vera qui appelait après quelques bières pour lui chanter des cantiques, elle allait lui dire deux mots ! Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Nick qui résonna à ses oreilles…

-Ouais, euh, bah Lil', c'est Chris… C'est pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël… Et… Enfin voilà… J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes et… En fin. Salut.

Lilly resta un moment debout, le portable collé à l'oreille. Pour une autre femme, ce message aurait pu paraître grossier, un peu malpoli de la part de sa sœur, elle n'était même pas sorti de la discothèque ou elle se trouvait, elle ne parlait pas clairement et avait raccroché précipitamment. Mais pour Lilly, ce message était presque l'une des plus belles 'conversation' qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur était à nouveau assise devant son bureau, un nouveau café dans une main, l'autre soutenant sa tête. Son regard perdu dans le vague fixait obstinément la neige qui tombait un peu moins fort qu'une heure auparavant mais qui recouvrait toujours une bonne partie des routes de Philadelphie. Un bruit lointain attira son attention, la cage de l'ascenseur grinçait, quelqu'un montait. Elle se redressa machinalement sans prêter plus d'attention au visiteur, il devait sans doutes se rendre au service des mains courantes, en face de la Crim'. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'elle entendit la porte de l'Open Space s'ouvrir derrière elle et des pas se diriger vers son bureau.

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici !

Lilly se leva et se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Scotty.

-Scott ? Mais… Tu avais posé des jours de congés, lâcha Lilly

Elle se rendit compte de la pauvreté et de l'inutilité de sa phrase à peine quelques instants après l'avoir prononcé. Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Justement ! Je suis en congé, répondit malicieusement Scotty.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il agita sous le nez de sa collègue deux sacs de marrons chauds et une barquette contenant deux gobelets. Il posa le tout sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui le regardait faire un peu perdu. Scotty donna l'un des gobelets contenant du cappuccino à sa collègue et tira la chaise de son propre bureau pour s'assoir devant celui de Lilly. Cette dernière se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, en regardant Scotty qui ouvrait les sachets de marrons.

-Tiens ! Tu as de la chance, ils sont encore chaud, pourtant avec la température de dehors, c'est étonnant…

Elle prit le sac qu'il lui tendait en le dévisageant. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, il eu un petit sourire en coin, même si Lilly ne lui disait pas clairement ce à quoi elle pensait, il avait comprit. Il savait ce que représentait pour elle l'attention dont il faisait preuve, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas complètement il avait comprit qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir une vraie fête de Noël, passer son temps avec quelqu'un le jour du Réveillon, sans pour autant se livrer et se trouver loin de ce qu'elle aimait, son travail. Alors Scotty lui avait apporté ce qu'elle voulait, un petit Réveillon au Central, au milieu des dossiers et des disparus, loin de ce qu'elle fuyait depuis des années, et Lilly l'avait comprit, elle releva la tête et fixa son collègue, les yeux brillants.

-Merci Scotty.

Il hocha la tête et avala une gorgée de cappuccino. Pas mauvais. Lilly piocha doucement un marron dans son sachet et le mâcha longuement, les yeux dans le vague. Scotty ne s'en plaignait pas, trop heureux que Lilly le laisse la voir sans sa carapace, qu'elle le laisse l'approcher sans reculer, sans fuir comme elle en avait tant l'habitude.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les provisions apportées par le latino vinrent à manquer et il fouilla dans son sac. Lilly termina son cappuccino et jeta le gobelet à la poubelle en fermant les yeux. Elle était bien, depuis l'arrivée de Scotty elle avait l'impression que la température avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés, que la brume qui gênait ses pensées disparaissait.

-Tu sais, lui dit elle les yeux fermés, Chris m'a laissé un message… Pour me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes…

Scotty cessa ses recherches et se redressa attentif. Il n'en espérait pas autant de son amie. Elle venait sans doute de lui confier l'une des choses qui lui tenait le plus à cœur aujourd'hui, sa relation ambiguë avec sa sœur dans laquelle il avait été mêlé inconsciemment et à cause de quoi il avait bien cru perdre Lilly.

-J'étais… Heureuse qu'elle m'appelle…

Il hocha la tête, détaillant sa partenaire. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos et elle semblait se détendre, il était fascinée par la transformation qui s'opérait devant ses yeux.

De son côté, Lilly respirait lentement, profondément. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour parler à Scotty de l'invitation de son père, mais cela viendrait. Il était la seule personne capable de la comprendre, souvent bien mieux qu'elle-même. Le voir, lui parler, lui avait fait du bien, elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ceux de son collègue.

-Encore… Merci…

-De rien Lil', je serai toujours la pour toi, répondit il en sachant très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas des cappuccinos et des marrons.

Il tendit alors un paquet à la jeune femme, un petit sourire en coin. Elle le prit délicatement et le posa sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais elle attrapa la ficelle d'un geste sûr et commença à défaire le papier cadeau. Quand l'emballage vide tomba au sol, révélant le présent de Scotty, Lilly releva la tête, souriant au latino, ses yeux encore plus brillants qu'une heure plus tôt. Scotty se leva de sa chaise et contourna le bureau, embrassant Lilly sur la joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je serais toujours la pour toi…


End file.
